You saved me?
by storydream
Summary: When her boyfriend broke up with her because of her best friend, Lynn just wants to forget. She visits a club and meets Lucas. But Lucas isn't that normal, is he? And who is this other guy? #FINISHED CHP 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there :) So this is my new story. Hope you like it. Should I continue?**

**storydream ;)**

* * *

He came closer and closer. When he smiled, I could see his sharp, pointed fangs glow in the moonlight. I moved back till I bumped against the wall of the alley. "What are you!? What do you want from me!?" He stood still and laughed silently. "Nothing special, and yet all of it." I didn't understand, he could mean everything possible. "I don't know what you mean?" I had a guess, but that was not possible, inconceivable. "Okay, let me say it like that. I want your life. Every single drop of your precious blood." My 'guess' just turned out to be true: This guy over here was a vampire. How could he be? Vampires don't exist, do they?  
All of a sudden, he stood before me and bit me in the neck. I never really believed in vampires, but now I had no other choice. This man was living - or undead? - proof, that vampires did exist. And he would kill me. I wanted to scream but he put his hand on my mouth. I was sure that I would die because I wasn't strong enough to fight this monster.  
What a shame. The night had started quite well. I met him - Lucas - in a club. We danced and had a lot of fun. Fun was what I needed desperately after Joshua, my oh-so-great ex-boyfriend left me because of my ex-best friend Dawn. How coud all this just happen to me? How could Joshua - my biggest love - just leave me. We had been THE couple at our school. Everyone had looked up to us. And now he was with that bitch just because he didn't gt what he wanted. When Lucas had offered to accompany me back home after a few drinks - for my own security of course - he guided me into this alley and kissed me. I kissed him too, I wanted to forget Joshua once and for all. But when Lucas bit my lip, this whole disaster started. He was going to kill me and there was nothing I could do. I became weaker and was close to faint. Suddenly someone pulled him away from me and I slid on the wall to the ground - my eyes closed. When I opened them again, I saw someone - a man, he was 1,80 meters tall and looked like he was 19 or something - fought with Lucas. He pushed something into his heart and I cried out. Lucas looked me directly in the eyes. I saw his pain and with one last moan he vanished. Pouf, he just dissapeared; like he never existed. The last thing I saw before I passed out was: He. He had brown hair and blue eyes. They reminded me of the bright blue summer sky...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there ;)

So here's the second chapter. Hope you like it :) As always, R&R.

~ storydream

* * *

_last time_

_Pouf, he just disappeared; like he never existed. The last thing I saw before I passed out was: He. He had brown hair and blue eyes. They reminded me of the bright blue summer sky..._

When I woke up a few days later, the first thing I realized was, that I wasn't in the city anymore. And I wasn't home either. I was in a hospital. I figured that from the bed I was laying in and my surroundings.  
That all really happened. I have been attacked by a vampire. I still couldn't believe it, but my neck was proof enough. I still hurt. "Impossible", I whispered. I remembered that a man carried me in his arms and that I fainted.  
When I asked the nurses, no one could tell me who saved me. No one even seemed to remember that someone brought me here. They could just tell me, that I have been attacked by an animal, but I knew better. I knew that thing that attacked me, was a vampire. And I knew that man saved my life.

A knock on the door pulled me away from my thoughts. My mother entered the room, a worried expression on her face. "Hello sweetie, how are you?" "Hey mom." I thought about what I should say. Besides this really bad headache, I was fine. And I didn't want to unnecessarily worry her. "I'm fine, really." She sat down on the chair next to my bed.  
"Alexandra, you never tell me when you really feel bad. I don't know if I can believe you." _Not that again. _First of all, she was the only one in the whole world, who called me by my full name. Secondly, she didn't even believe me when I told her the truth.  
"Mum, I'm serious. And please stop calling me Alexandra. Just call me Alex, like everyone else." If I wanted to call you Alex, I would have called you so, believe me. Besides, what is so bad about your name? Don't you like it?" That was so typical for my mother. She quickly felt offended and asked questions, you don't want to give an answer to because she misunderstood you. I sighed. "Of course I like my name. I just think 'Alex' is better because it's shorter." I'm sorry, it's fine. Apologies, that I overreacted. Let's change the subject. The doctors said you can go back home tomorrow. Isn't that great? This is actually quite fitting because school starts in a week." I didn't even think about that. I guess I never expected me to go back to school, I mean, I thought I would die. Summer holidays will be over then. I would see my friends again. My best friends - Tara and Lisa. _Should I tell them about that incident? No way, they won't believe, or they wil think I'm mad._ Well, I couldn:t believe it either and it happened to me. "Yeah, that's totally fine. I look forward to see everyone again. She gave me a warm smile. "That's great, sweetie. I'm sorry but I have to go. I have an appointment and I will be back tomorrow to pick you up." She kissed me on the cheek and went out of the door. "See you tomorrow mum", I said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

_last time_

_I'm sorry but I have to go. I have an appointment and I will be back tomorrow to pick you up." She kissed me on the cheek and went out of the door. "See you tomorrow mum", I said quietly._

As I fell asleep after a few hours, I dreamed of him. I saw everything again. How _he_ pulled Lucas away from me, how _he_ fought with him, and how _he_ killed Lucas. And before everything became fuzzy: how _he _came towards me and picked me up.  
I woke up. I had this dream ever and ever again since I was in the hospital. How was it possible she was the only one to remember him. That was way too odd.  
I knew I wouldn't fall asleep again and looked at the alarm clock, 9.25 am. "Mum comes at 12 o'clock, I may as well stay awake and watch tv." Until my mother came, I contended myself with rebroadcasts of _The Big Bang Theory _and _How I met your mother._ Sheldon was really strange, but cool and Barney was the perfect bro, so to speak. I had a lot to laugh, even if I knew most of the episodes.  
Time flew and so I had to go get ready after what felt like half an hour, but it actually were two hours. I took a shower and put the clothes on my mother brought me, my favorite ones. A black slim jeans, maroon sweater and vans in the same colour. And of course, an anthracite-coloured beanie. Yeah, I loved to wear dark colours. My mom always tried to make me wear pink for example, but no way I would even look at a shirt in that colour. I mean, sure, accessories in pink are ok with me, for example bracelets or even shoelaces, but no pink t-shirt for me please. Thank you.  
After I put on just a bit make-up, I packed my bags and got ready to go.  
A knock on the door. "Come in", I answered. My mother entered the room and had a happy smile on her face. "Are you ready, Alexandra?" I sighed. She did it again, but I would definitely not correct her, _again_. So I just said "Yes" and gave her a small smile.

We said goodbye to nearly everyone in the hospital while we were on our way out. My mother was very convinced that you should be polite to all people, until they gave you a reason not to be anymore. Well that was how she educated me and my twin-brother Aiden. He couldn't come because he had to learn quite a lot. But my mother had to swear to him I was fine. Technically I had to learn too, but then I learned enough before the _incident_.  
When we arrived at the parking lot, we got into the car and drove home. Our house was really huge. We had floors, a garden and a roof terrace. In my room was everything I needed and it was designed how I wanted it. It was my favorite place to be, what seemed to be normal. I had a _Wii_ and I always played _Just Dance _with Tara and Lisa, or _Sing Star._ It was always a lot of fun and we all loved this nights. One night Aiden played with us, that was when we realized how good he could dance and how fast he learned. And that he couldn't sing at all. I realized later that Lisa had a crush on him. They were together for a few months but they did not last long.  
I put my dirty clothes into the washing machine and started it. Then I went to my room, closed the door behind me and sat down on my bed. I was just happy to be alive. I mean, I could have died in that alley. If he wouldn't have saved me...

That was when my door flew open and someone ran towards me and hugged me tight. It was Aiden. He really did miss me, and I missed him. We were not only brother and sister, we were best friends. And this should last forever.

* * *

**AN: End of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if you like or if you don't. So what do you think so far? Review please  
**

**~ storydream**


End file.
